Fun in Warcraft: The Simurgh
by ThoughtsOfDeath
Summary: You wake up with the body and powers of the Simurgh in the World of Warcraft, what do you do?


_You wake up in an unknown place, at an unknown time._

 _All you know is that you are changed in mind and body. A simple note lies right before you._

 _It reads:_

 _You are in Warcraft. You have the powers of the Simurgh._

 _Have Fun!_

 _What do you do?_

I stared down at my body. My new beautifully crafted body. As white as marble, it looked to be an idealistic depiction of masculinity. Something that did not exist really anywhere and was only to be an abstract ideal a mind could depict.

Beautifully defined lines of muscle and masculinity, 2 meters of the most aesthetically pleasing flesh one could imagine. A triangular body build with wide shoulders and powerful chest and back muscle, all as white and hairless as one would imagine something.. perfect, something alien.

A mirror I did not need. The face that crowned that body was just as beautiful as anything else, perfectly symmetric and with strong cheekbones. With white, glowing eyes and long, luscious white hair that reached below my waistline. My face looked to be a face that could only ever be described as divine. An over idealization that looked more alien than truly humane. Something that transcended beauty and became frightening in of its own, which was not something I believed possible up till this point.

Finally the wings, 12 wings of different sizes coming all from my back and stretching far and wide around me. Seemingly weightless and soft to my own touch, I knew them to be indestructible. Capable of being my greatest physical shields or an array of weapons that would break all others.

All so beautiful, all so artificial.

The note laying before me was the very first thing that I noticed upon my waking up. There was just this gravity to it, demanding my immediate and full attention. I read it and everything became so clear all of a sudden. No angst, no existential crisis and no fear of my situation. Just a calm acceptance.

No body dysmorphia, no fear of the big unknown world and longing to go back to my old mundane life. Only eagerness.

Me, The Simurgh, in Warcraft.

I knew of both of them. The world of Warcraft, no pun intended and all of its extensive lore. I would admit to not being the greatest of WoW fans. Only someone who played the game some 7 years ago and was interested in the lore from time to time. When it popped up in the Youtube recommendation tab.

But I knew of it. Of the races, of the conflicts and the factions. The War in Warcraft was not just for show after all. This was one very dangerous world, with world ending threats popping up once ever few years. Depending on the time of my arrival really.

The Void Lords, the Old Gods and the Burning Legion, beings of incredible godly powers out to destroy and conquer all being. Having whole worlds worth of armies under their rules. All existences that no one dared to underestimate. And if not that, then there was an ever constant war of at least two main factions in the world.

Then there was me, the supposed male version of the Endbringer Simurgh, from the web series Worm.

Just like with Warcraft, I knew what the Simurgh was. The Endbringer, the Hope killer and the absolute nightmare of anyone she would set out to destroy.

An existence with the powers to casually end the whole world with the full extent of her immense powers.

Being another Endbriner, the Simurgh had a body that was as close to indestructible as anyone could ever get. Comprised out of many layers of ever increasing matter, her core and actual body was in the deepest parts of it. It was as dense as the core of a star and would be indestructible to anything but weapons and powers that would kill gods. That or powers that reached through dimensions and destroyed all matter and even that was not for sure as the regeneration of matter increased exponentially the closer to the vulnerable core you got.

And were it only just that, the Endbringers would still be nightmarish Entities. Ones that could rival demigods and their levels of powers by their sheer physical feats.

To be as fast as the Leviathan? A 14 feet tall monster that was capable to disappear from your eyes view in a moments notice? To be as indestructible as them? Finally and something that I am sure many would forget about, to have the physical power to hit with the mass and density of the core of a star? That alone would be absolutely insane in terms of powers.  
But it wasn't.

Like all the others Endrbingers, the Simurgh had a very specific set of powers. Frightening, godlike powers.

First and foremost, the Simurgh was a telekinetic. Being able to lift whole buildings at her weakest and levitate them with contemptuous ease. Not just the strength and scale of it mattered thought, she was precise enough to construct incredible technological devices with her powers. Ones at least some thousands of years beyond anything the humans of my old world would be able to construct. All from scratch and with barely a fraction of her attention, half a city away, all while she fought of the worlds most powerful men and women.

Secondly, she was a telepath. Capable to create a song anyone would hear in the backs of their minds while in her area of influence. She could change many thousands of people to any of her desire and for them to serve her purpose. Able to implant secret commands, cause the humans to break out on a mad rampage and turn even the greatest of paragons of light to complete monsters.

The Fallen, Mannequin and the Echidna, all humans she twisted into nightmarish creatures by merely being in her presence for more than 10 or so minutes.

Though as it would later turn out, the Endbringers were all holding back tremendously even while displaying powers that cause humanity to fall into despair. In reality the Endbringers were forced to act as worthy enemies for one human specifically and had their limits and powers designed like endgame bosses of video games. With counter play and ways to go around them, as few as they were. In reality the telepathic power of the Simurgh was probably as strong, if not stronger than prof. Xavier from X-men.

Let is just be said that the man could have killed the whole of humanity with his far reaching and dominating telepathic powers. If he ever chose to, that is.

Finally and as the greatest and most terrifying power of her, she was a precognitive. The Smiurgh was incapable of viewing the present, but could see an infinite amounts of all possible futures. It was also said that she viewed the past in a similar way.

And if you were not familiar with Worm and just how intimidating of creatures precognitive's were, then just know that the power of the Smiurgh rivaled a power only known as: The Path to Victory. As in a power that would literally tell you a step by step guide to ANYTHING you could ever want to.

As in: How to invade a country with nothing but a pencil and take hold of it? 2 Million steps. Want to rule the world? 29.123.172 Steps till Victory. Gaining a harem of every single beautiful woman on earth? Sure, one years of work and you are done. How to kill an nigh omnipotent God with the spoon you are holding right now? Will take some time, but will be doable.

The path to immortality and absolute godhood? Probably available as well, if not for the restrictions its wielder got in the canon story.

Like playing a video game with all cheat codes activated, it was a power that ensured her absolute victory. There was no variable of loss with powers that not only could literally ensure your victory, but could give you the choice of an infinite amount of possible scenarios of which you were able to chose the best.

The Simurgh power was so frightening, the next best thing to an absolute God, an Entity known as the Warrior among its godlike race of beings fell defeated thanks to her machinations. The same being that had a hand in creating her and put in strict restrictions on the Endbringer, their greatest weapons, not allowing her to ever see them with the aid of her powers and in all the futures she emulated.

And still, blind to his whole existence, the Simurgh was essential in not only creating a plant to kill him, all the while she was enslaved by incredibly strict rules of the cycle and her role within it, but was able to fight him for more and longer than anyone else. With the whole range of her abilities, able to trick and fight him to a standstill while Zion could quite literally destroy her with only one good attack.

In short: The Smiurgh was not just powerful, she was an existence even gods would fear. Something the Marvel Universe would call a beyond Omega level of existence. If not for her brute levels of powers, then because there was no hope and no winning if you went against the Simurgh.

For she was the Simurgh, the Ziz and the complete and utter killer of all Hope of anything that stood against her.

And I gained her powers, apparently.

No, not just her powers. I was not just the Smiurgh. Not an artificial weapon to be used by anybody, not as limited and restricted as her.

I could see.

As in, use my eyes to observe the present. All the artificial weaknesses the Entities had built into their greatest weapons, I lacked. There was no leash around my neck and nobody would ever get to control me. Nothing would be beyond my precognition and even gods and other of this worlds prophets would not cause anything but slight complications in my simulations.

The Endbringers of the series were revealed to have been holding back to save their powers, as they were forced to last some 300 years. As in the duration of the cycle and somehow I did not think I would have any sorts of such limits on myself.

I was the Smiurgh and yet, I was male. I was supposed to be an artificial creature, only made to look humane by design and yet I could quite literally feel my own biological systems within my body working. Far beyond anything a normal human would have even, but still human. I had blood, I could consume food and even had something between my legs.

Knowing what I know, I had read of the Smiurgh using her powers to shape parts of the Leviathans body into matter destroying weapons: A feat that went far beyond simple biokinesis. Her telekinesis was so incredibly powerful and precise, that combined with her thinker powers she could quite literally use a weaker version of the Shapter shard. Was I maybe doing that to myself subconsciously, I wondered?

And right as I was contemplating that, a hundreds of different futures all seamlessly flew before my minds eyes. All so fast, they were done with but a single fraction of a seconds and yet so incredibly rich and detailed, I remembered them all as if I myself was living through those total of 15 hours 48 minutes 32 seconds and 09 deciseconds.

I saw myself examine my own body in every single imaginable way. Saw myself bleed glowing silver blood, saw the outer layers of my body being taken of and watched the true body of an Endbringer beneath it. Examined every ounce of my body and actually learned of how my power worked and changed my body to fit my needs. All just because I desired to have a humans body for the rest of my life and controlled all my biological function to fit my needs.

Not for their efficiency, but because I clung and treasured those feelings and emotions.

But that was only secondary to my main discovery. How incredible that power turned out to be.. To have experienced almost a whole days worth in experiences in a single moment. Not only experienced, but actually learned from those incredibly detailed simulations of my own realities.

It was easy, not like I would have imagined it to. Almost like my mind could comfortably distance itself from the supercomputer that was the actual mind of the Simurgh, the Shard that was behind it and only get to see the results of its powers. No headaches, my mind did not explode from all the plethora of data that flew through it. It was just so.. incredibly natural to me. As if I had a whole lifetimes worth of experiences with the power and had already gotten used to it.

"How frightening.." For the first time I had spoken aloud. The rich baritone of my voice did not even surprise me at this point. I was the Simurgh, a being designed by a mans subconscious fear of the divine. "To have gotten hold of such powers, what am I to do?"

But really, to have woken up with enough power to bend the world to your whims? It was frightening. I was simultaneously afraid and giddy with pure excitement and in glee at the possibilities open up to me. That once again made me fearful for how I could abuse my powers.

I though on Warcraft and its most powerful forces. Its magics, its gods and its various artifacts of power.

A valid question popped up within my mind: Could someone even really resist my powers in this world?

Sargeras maybe. But even that was questionable. Not with his raw powers but just by virtue of my precognition being so horribly broken that I would never even let that monster be released to begin with.

In reality I was far and beyond anything that universe could throw at me. Why? Well, it would all come down to not just pure raw power but the speeds and the variation of powers.

Every single instance, every single cinematic we had ever seen and no matter of which godly beings of this universe, all of them had one thing in common. Gods, Titans and demons, none of them ever displayed any feats of supernatural speeds. Instead every one of them was something that even a normal mortal warrior could hope to keep up with. With the right strategies and support that is.

Kil'jaden, Lich King and whatever or whoever else. They had some variety in powers, some area of effects and wielded weapons unique to them. Still, it was all mostly raw power. Almost always energy and projectiles and nothing really beyond that. As powerful as the fell energy was that powered the demons, as many undead slaves as the Lich King had, could any of them even really defend them against a being as powerful as the Simurgh?

It was something I had noticed in such fantasy and comics. If in reality super speed would be comparable to having the world slow to a halt and any of your action being that much more devastating as you know, physics are a thing. But these stories always either underplayed those powers or did not include them at all. Warcraft was a world that did not include anything but things Olympic athletes could not accomplish.

All beings, no matter how insanely powerful with their raw might were actually very slow and very limited in their variety. Most attacks were, after all projectile based and would need preparation time for them to work. Even when some of the most powerful demons could wield instant killing attacks and weapons, so could even mortals easily avoid and fight against them with the right strategies.

In reality speed is king and I was a being that could keep up with an Entity in combat. I was something that could probably fight the Flash and Superman together and come up on top in fair combat. It would not even be a competition.

Even beyond that, if I were to assume that the gods and heroes of this world would band together and craft this amazing plan, combine all their might and devise something that would, if not kill then at least contain me... Some macgufin that would be the solution to all their problems when it came to me.

Who to say I would ever fall for that?

If speed was king, then information and your ability to process it was the God of battle. Even further, Precognition was the ultimate cheat code.. Who was I but the most powerful precognitive and the most powerful thinker in this world? Information and the future were my most powerful weapons.

No, in reality nothing but absolute raw and inescapable power would ever work against me. That or a thinker that could rival the Simurgh. In reality I was already many steps above anything this world could ever throw at me.

Honestly, even the precognition portion of the Simurgh powers alone would have made me a dominating existence in this world. I could have still used that power alone to learn all of this worlds magics, find the most powerful artifacts it had to offer and could end all the world threats all by myself, either on my own or playing this worlds powers like a fiddle. All while crafting whole empires in my name as some sort of side project.

The telekinesis and telepathy were not the Simurghs main weapons, just the tools she used to enforce her will onto the world.

Truth be told, I had already won, the world just did not know it yet.

What it was that I had won? Well, I did not know it either, not yet.

And really, what was I to do when there were untold number of possibilities open before me? So many of them that it had gotten scary.

I really did not know what to do for a moment, but then remembered which powers exactly I had and in which category they excelled the most.

A large burst of laughter bubbled up from within me. "Not knowing what to do with powers like mine!" Absurd.

An image of a chimpanzee came to my mind. One that was given a gun and a diamond ring. How the primate would only sniff at it and maybe use them to bash things with it, unaware of their true value or significance.

Becoming aware of the absurdity of the situation, I just stood up and looked around. If before I was far too consumed by my changes, be it in looks, biology or powers, then it was now that I finally started to notice the other. The change to the world I inhabited.

A land of green, a world of nature having entirely free reign. Filled with trees and plans similarly to the Earth I was familiar with and yet managing to be quite different. Vegetables, fruits and even little pretty flowers, thing I only needed to take a look at to know their entire lives, histories and uses.

Though as I was currently right in the middle of a deep forest, I had no real way of knowing as to where I even was on Azeroth. Or maybe not even on Azeroth at all? I did not know and it was not like Azeroth was the only world in the Warcraft lore.

Not only that, but I also had the time line to consider. I could have been inserted anywhere from the war of the Ancients to the events of Battle for Azeroth. I just did not know anything of value yet.

I did know though for a way as how to get all the information I could ever wish for.

With a small application of my new powers, something no different than the flexing of a muscle. Something as natural and ingrained into my being as me flexing any of my limbs, my naked feet left the wet fresh grass of the ground and floated ever so slowly above.

My wings, each one of them at least trice the size of my whole body flapped all at once. With enough concentrated mass inside of them to forever change the worlds gravitational field, if it were really unleashed, the simple flutter did not stay as simple. With 12 wings of different sizes all flexing their might at once, the winds of its motions carried towards the ground. The grass, dirt and insects were blown away, a miniature typhoon hitting them full force.

I looked down, some 5 meters below me. Where I stood only seconds ago, now a little crater remained, everything living raised by the winds caused by me. My eyes followed further into the forest and saw the trees surrounding me all sway from powerful winds, some dust and dirt still floating in the air.

If before the natures sounds, the animals, the hissing and buzzing of insects, the songs of birds and the ever present whisper of the winds. Now everything just stood still.

Still floating there and slowly rising above, not using my wings for their redundancy anymore, I just narrowed my eyes. I did not like that.

"Continue." I whispered and let my powers free run.

For just a second an impossible weight settled down onto everything as wide as the horizons, the gravity of something far beyond anything the creatures of this land had ever witnessed. But right as it came, it disappeared once more and all creatures continued like before. Completely forgetting the instinctive terror they felt only seconds before.

"Amazing." The word escaped me as the moment passed and my connection to every single creature many miles around me closed. You can not know what true power feels like unless you have connected to every mind and soul as far as you can see and feel just how small and insignificant they are. How easy it would be for you to invade their minds and impose your will as something absolute.

As amazing as it was frightening, that's for sure.

My telekinetic powers continued to carry me upwards, the ground beneath me getting smaller and smaller with each moment. Having the mass of a star within me, I knew that my position in the universe was relative. I could easily change it to my liking with the passive effects protecting the world of its affects alone. But I did not have just that and as I willed myself above, I started to get faster and faster until the sound barrier had long since been broken and I started to reach completely insane speeds.

The trees got smaller and smaller, till even the wide forest I saw around me remained only but a tiny speck on the enormous planet of Azeroth.

Yes, as I flew upwards and deactivated my own need for air, now outside of the atmosphere, I saw that I was at the Eastern Kingdoms, Westfall to be precise.

For a while I just floated there, my wings shrouding my artificial body from the cold of the void around me. I floated and watched the world below me. All of its continents, islands and the massive maelstrom in the middle of it all. I was in Azeroth alright.

Now to find out the rest..

Like a little switch, I activated my powers.

Reading Worm, the powers of the Simurgh were always one of the most debated and mysterious things of the series. Many speculated on it and few really understood them for what they really were.

Now that I activated them, I knew of the truth behind them.

Something in an abstract way worked quite like echolocation, my body started to emit powerful and far reaching waves of telepathic signals. Almost like a dome, they started to flow out of me and surround me in a sort of dome. An area of influence that would mean my near omniscience all around me.

Though as I wanted to "scan" the world before me and not the endless void, I quickly corrected it and directed it all in one direction mostly.

With that my power began to work in earnest, leaving me floating there in fascination of its intricacy. My powers basically scanned the whole world, reached into its deepest hidden corners and analyzed every single speck of dust and returned back to me. That done, the second part of my power activated and I started to process all the gathered data. One whole worlds worth of data, with all its concepts, physics and laws being calculated by the incredible supercomputer that was my new brain. Not just the here and now, but also the cause and effects were all gathered, the minds of all creatures scanned and categorized, the powers judged and scanned for their potential and so on.

It was a continuous process. I did not just find out every single bit of this worlds information in a single moment and with me just scanning it once. The magics, light, arcane and fell were all still analyzed till my power had them down to a science. The minds of this worlds most influential were still weighted and judged all till they would be mapped out enough for them to enter the next phase.

Finally the cause and effect of this world was still not quite clear to me.

If I had to describe it, then right now I barely mapped an outline of this worlds, only abstract shapes and borders, with the whole shape still being a jumbling mess.

No wonder the Simurgh floated most of her life in space. It got her the best position to continuously use her powers and create the best and most accurate simulations of the future.

Finally, even though I had not yet entered the last phase, I knew that as my power continued to gather data, I would be able to use the data on the world laws, its inhabitants and their psychologies provided to create an infinite amount of possible simulated futures with every person and variable known to me all playing a role in them. As in to create every single imaginable scenario with my powers help, to then be able to chose among them for the most suited for me.

As my power was finally activated, I knew the best course of actions for now to be to stay in space and map out the world till the amount of gathered data would be enough to begin with a rough mapping.

Finally as I would come down, since I did not want to just live the rest of my live alone in space, the best course of action would be henceforth to stay mostly in one area and allow my powers to continue to map out my nearest surroundings with more and ever increasing depth. Over time the sphere or area around me would get larger and larger, till somewhere 30 years from now on I would be able to have the whole world in my influence, with nothing ever escaping my minds eye.

As I continued to use my powers, I noticed how actually vulnerable I was at the moment. This was perhaps the single instance from here on out where I would be blind to the futures and be at my most vulnerable. The Simurghs power would only ever grow and increase in scale and complexity, but for now? I was basically a new born.

Continuing this train of thought, I also noticed some other vulnerabilities I would have. For example, while I would be able to gather data on this world, I would stay blind to worlds and places too far away from me.

As in a possible hypothetical enemy that would know of me would have one single instance of catching me completely unaware upon entering this world.

Though as with the nature of my powers, just one single moment would be enough for me to scan and map out that being completely and create new different set of futures.

Beyond that, other precognitive's and prophets would too be harder to predict in my models, but that was standard and something I knew beforehand. Something the Simurgh had down to an art form, able to counteract and work around them with ease.

So what did I do from now on?

I stayed in space. Just floated there and had my mind consumed by the world stream of data that flew every second into it.

Floated there for two whole months. Used my newly gained powers to create a working, mapped out simulation of the world I could work in the future with.

It honestly was not even all that boring. To have the whole worlds worth of information to work with, I learned and learned and it just never wanted to end. Even if I learned all of this worlds information in the here and now, then even still I would continue to learn. To analyze all the cause and effects to create models of not just the future, but even the long forgotten pasts.

Would I be able to view the Titans and old gods create and shape the world? With their godly sciences and languages they could directly influence this plane of existence with just like a programmer could his system? As of now that would stay far off in the future, but it was not impossible.

And if I ever got bored, then I did some experiments with my powers.

I remembered some shows and how incredibly diverse telekinesis actually was and started to create simulations where the world did not matter, it could have just as well been an empty void. But it did have all rules of physics working in there.

With that I set out to test the limits of my powers. Learned how to bend the rays of sunlight to my will, just like a character from a manga called Psyren named Grana. Incredibly powerful and while no competition to the Simurgh, he did have some interesting powers.

I knew of this worlds significance of light. How every being was born with the light within them, giving them some abstract light powers. Light as in, to heal and smite evil, not sun beams and lasers.

And while I might learn how to use that in the future, for now I learned the other ways of manipulating light.

Not just that though. As I was aware of the more complex applications of telekinesis, I started to experiment with all sorts of things. The manipulation of energies, be it the usual or even the arcane that this world was so full of.

Set out to try and change all matter on a molecular level, which turned out to be very easy with the sheer range and power of my powers.

I was not yet at the so called "Ultimate Level" of telekinesis, where the world around me could be manipulated at a fundamental level, but I did reach new heights of powers. Or well, not really reached them as so much as just practiced with them.

Surely the Simurgh too was aware of those sorts of powers and just had not found the right moment to display them.

On fact I did find out though. Telekinesis was not, how some would imagine having some hundred projected invisible hands one could take and use things with. Instead it was pure manipulation of kinetic energies from afar. The applications of such a power was really infinite.

The fun part of that all? When I was done with the simulations, only a single moment passed.

I had, once more spent some weeks inside my simulations and learned so incredibly much.. Yet the only one little moment passed in the real world.

Once more I had the sheer scale of my powers strike me dumb. I had just used one simulation to experience weeks worth of time, yet the Simurgh was said to see an infinite amount of futures every moment. With none of her actions being random, all having long lasting consequences.

What frightened me the most though was that I could live through a million lives in a single day. Such powers, I decided then were not meant for mortals and I was glad that I had some passive filters in my mind. Like Eidolon, I could have easily been crushed under the weigh and scope of powers that I received, for seemingly no reason at all.

I could, would have become an old, tired and coldly calculating machine if there was no filter, nothing protecting my mortal human mind. Something that would only be driven by a goal, or would chose to end it all in a mad existential crisis, instead I was someone like Contessa. Someone who gained complete and perfect control over the shard and the powers behind it, without being forced to suffer artificial limits and setbacks.

I could have my cake and eat it too.. Simply amazing.

Sure, long exposure to powers would undoubtedly change me, but what else is new? Someone who never had any real power will always change when given absolute power over others.

And that is where after my two months time worth of gathering of data in the outer space, I started to consider my future and finally emulate my possible futures. All in broad strokes and unable to do truly complicated working models of the future. Not like I needed them for now.

One of the first things I had found out upon my arrival at space was the time line of this worlds. I had woken up precisely before the invasion of the orcs and at year zero, some few years before the first great war.

It was then just expected that while I gathered my data and put my powers to work that the dark portal opened and the orcs, influenced by their newly gained demonic magics streamed through the portal. They built their new base and started to raid, pillage and rape the humans of the Eastern Kingdoms.

And as the humans of those lands were far enough from large cities like Stormwind, they were unable to do anything and defend themselves. Some among the lucky few humans could be either hunters, warriors or the rare few priests and yet the orcs were easily able to overpower them thanks to their new warlock magics and their far superior and stronger natural bodies.

This was all but the prelude to the first ever great war, the orcish hordes against the humans of Stormwind. The first taste this world would get of what is to come. All for the first time in some thousands of years since its last really massive conflict.

I wanted to go down there. Wanted after two long months, far longer to me and yet somehow still managing to fly by as fast as it did. Wanted to finally start living the dream. To fly down and start.. something, anything really. All to just start to build something for me. Be it a simple place to live on, a house or even a whole city.

Just to finally start on my journey.

But before I could begin to do that, I needed proper information. I could not just storm right over there and not consider all possibly consequences of any single of my actions.

Maybe just one wrong of my actions would mean an Old Gods rebirth. Would just straight up killing Gul'Dan mean Illadian would never turn out the way he did. Could that lead to a complete extinction of the orcish race through vengeful and righteously angry humans? Would me saving one more man mean that Thrall would never survive to be the same man as in canon? Would my actions kill green Jesus?

Me, being the wielder of the Simurghs powers, I needed to be especially careful with any of my actions. Could not just act with no regard to the consequences and needed a game plan that I would check over and over till perfection.

Technically I would still be able to right all wrongs, simply because of the scale of my powers. But did I want to? To carry the burden of the whole world on my shoulders? No, far more simple to leave this worlds heroes and protectors do their jobs and duty.

I was not one of those people who would just dive head into the plot and lore of the series, just for the sake of righting all wrongs and uniting the world under a single banner or whatever. I may be the Simurgh, but even I was not arrogant enough to believe I knew better than the whole world. Even I would not want to impose my will over the whole world for my ego.

So for the future I limited the scale of my telepathic echolocation to the south of the Eastern Kingdoms, from the dark portal till Stormwind. With just that, all the incredible processing power of my mind was no longer divided between a whole world and I could comfortably gather far more data from that location only than before.

One more weeks worth of time I stayed outside the atmosphere and bid for my time.

Something I did not really notice before, but did now was the little fact that the races of the world below me took notice of my being. Just a little white speck far above the clouds, the mages of this worlds did dab into sciences and did have ways to not only take notice of me, but also built telescopes strong enough to really see me.

It was amusing to say the least. After having spent so much time analyzing this world and its inhabitants and histories, I knew of this worlds religions. Nothing like the christian religion existed and the only beings with wings such as mine were the Valkyries. Servants of the titan Odyn, beings that brought the souls of great warriors into his halls. Beings that would later ally themselves with the undead.

So while my wings did not get me any symbolic worth, I did want to be cute. So using my newly gained power to control and manipulate the pure rays of sunlight, I bend them in such a way that they formed two holy halo's. One around my head and another larger one around my whole body.

I of course knew of this worlds significance of light, the religion based around it and how it served as this abstract energy of all good and holy.

Something little, something I knew even with my yet limited ability to map out the futures would serve only to my advantage.

Yet after one week finally passed, I started to get a far more clearer picture of the lands I was focused on. If the rest of the world was still mostly just abstract shapes, colors and unclear in its depth in my mental map, then the half of a continent I chose to focus on became far more clear. A real and defined shape right before me. Still not entirely explored, mostly hidden behind something quite like a fog, it was still ready for some very basic modeling.

When I say basic, I speak in terms of the Entities and the Simurgh, do not misunderstand me. It means I can simulate projections of a nearly infinite amounts of futures some 3 years into the future. Ones with an estimated success rate of 87,281% roughly, getting to 98,2% for only one year into the future.

So when I say I can start with basic models, I mean I am unable yet to work on a scale such as the original Simurgh did. It did not mean I could not depend on my powers. I could just not do those insane plans that would have consequences even 100 of years into the future by just some seemingly random action of mine.

With a mental command of mine my powers began to work. The nearly endless amount of data available to me combined with the very fundamental sets of laws dictating the universe and its structure, a set of data available to me from the very beginning. Something that even allowed me to map out this world to such an extent, all of that combined allowed the world before my minds eyes to be build with a scary accuracy.

With that done, only a section and the southern part of the continent becoming clear before my mind, it started to branch out. In some simulations I flew south, in others I flew north. In some I met with seemingly random farmers, in others I spoke with the priests and church of light. In others again I traveled to Stormwind and there the path once again branched out into so many different sets of actions that the number became meaningless.

In other simulations I once again took wholly other sets of actions and get myself in contact with the old horde, explored every to me imaginable scenario with them in mind. Spoke to the evil, Legions minions and interacted with them. Spoke and acted onto the future legends of the horde and explored the possibilities there.

It could just be said that if a possibility existed, then I explored it. No matter how logical, outlandish, insane or absurd something was, I explored an infinite amounts of life times all in one single moment.

Something so insane that it is hard to imagine, but I got to live whole life times worth of experiences with all this worlds people. Got to interact with warlords and kings, got to live through friendships and comradely and gotten to points where either my loyalty or my honor got tested. Whole character arcs, stories worth their own books all flew before my mind before one single second could even fly by in real life.

But then something happened.

In some futures I would get to save farmers, in some knights and in other priests. But in some others I would once more get to save women.

That was the start of something new. Romance, lust and any of my urges resurfaced. I got to experience years worth of romances with many different and beautiful women. Smart, oblivious and lustful, so many different feelings and connections that somewhere along those lines I started to seek something more.

My greedy little ambitions and dreams resurfaced and a whole new set of new futures began..

At first I just used my information and ability to predict the future and created many different situation where 2 or 3 different women ended up falling hopelessly in love with me. To such an extent that they would be very willing to share me with each other.

For many lifetimes worth of experiences I indulged my own perverted fantasies, but even that started to get boring at some point.

What else to do than to get deeper into it?

It was after all the first time I got to indulge myself and I found ti to be very addicting. I could not, did not want to stop and only wanted to go deeper and reach new heights.

After all, those were just simulations, right? And would not hurt anybody, right?

The next set of simulated futures had me using some of my telekinetic powers. I would just straight up change the women's minds into.. people that would suit my needs far more better. First it were small things like them having absolutely nothing against sharing. Later to be willing to indulge into more perverted activities, turning bi and willing to do just about anything for my sake.

It continued and at some point I reached the height of it all.

Just three years by the end of which I was the owned of a harem with every single beautiful woman in this part of the world. My life quite literally consisted of nothing more than 24/7 orgies with me not even stopping for breaks, just taking another female once they were tired.

And you know what?

It became so incredibly boring and one dimensional that I started to feel sick of it. Somewhere in my very personal power fantasy I started to disregard the worth of humans and just went for the quantity, started to treat people like objects and my personal toys.

The fun part of it was that I grew neither sick of my own behavior, nor my own indulgence. I just grew bored and tired when everything started to become the same gray mass of things. The feelings of love were long lost and even the excitement and lust started to lessen with each time, till I only felt a numb nothing. I might as well have been not doing anything at all with how little of anything my indulgence accomplished in the end.

There was just no satisfaction in it at all. Like a game you play, if you cheat your way through all the games challenges and skip right till the credits, then yeah sure, you get to feel all smug and excited of your ability to cheat, but what afterwards? Now you are stuck in a world with no challenges and no content, just with your forever happily after. Something you did not deserve and feel no sense of accomplishment over.

It was at that moment that I realized something important: I wanted to achieve something. The goal was unclear yet and yet I knew that this something would have to be something grand and incredible. Something worthy feeling pride over achieving.

But more than that, I learned that I needed to show restraint and self discipline.

Like with actual sex, life did not work in such a way that someone who only ever indulged in his own needs would amount to anything much. Instead things became all that much more interesting and satisfying when you allowed the needs of your partner to come before your own.

Nobody like that one guy that just shoots his load and fucks off, it's just the truth of life. Even if I cheated and abused my powers, even if I rigged it in such a way that that method still worked.. So would I still not get any real satisfaction out of it.

Just like in a buffet, you can not just eat only sugar, sweets and cake. Not one after another, not without getting sick of it. Instead life consisted of so much more. A bitter coffee still served as a great wake up tool. A spicy sauce would make any normal meal more tasty. Even the vegetables and normal soups did gave you that warm feeling to your stomach. Finally you would get sickly without any nutritious foods.

And only after you had eaten a whole meals worth, only than would the crowing peace of delicious cake really give you any real satisfaction.

Not even one second passed in the real world and I had already experienced many generations worth of life times in my simulations. Entered whole character arcs, indulged in my darkest and most selfish fantasies and fell to what could amount to my lowest point in my life. In the end though I only learned from it and came out better than before.

All the mistakes made by me during the simulations would not be repeated in reality, which was really all that mattered.

For the first time in a very long time relative to me I opened my eyes and looked at the world below me. Stared through the clouds and onto the land masses with all the little men and women. All their feeble minds and to the world at large irrelevant tragedies and dramas. Years might have passed for me, but the world barely moved forwards.

A new and relevant question came to my mind: How can I live in the present if I experience countless sets of ever branching out futures within my mind? How would the present even be relevant to me? Would I not just start treating my actual body as the main tool to enforce the best possible scenario of the future, with none of my action even mattering beyond cold hard calculations?

That would be no live worth living, I determined. Just imagine speaking to someone, but having each syllable of a word stretched out into eternity as you are simultaneously experiencing a million different lives.

No. Not just no but heeeel naw!

The Simurgh might treat time as relative, might live endless futures and lives in every moment and still be able to act in the present with the most optimal course of actions, but I could not. It was perhaps the greatest flaw of gaining such powers out of all of them. Just like Eidolon this power was never meant for a mortal human and I needed to do something unless I ended up the fool. Just like Eidolon did in the end.

So I started to think about the origin of my powers, about the Entities, about Path to Victory and about what I learned from shows like Psyren when it came to such mental powers. And once I did that, an idea started to hatch within my minds and I set out my simulations to test it out extensively.

But to understand where I was coming from, we would have to go deep within the Lore of Worm, the nature of powers and how it was possible for me to do what I was about to do.

Well, lets start with Eidolons shard: Keter as I like to call it. Having gathered trillions of different shards, all with incredible potential, enough to end worlds all on their own, the Entities had no real way to use all of them. Not besides taking the most powerful of shards and just using them all the time, while letting the rest lying uselessly around. That was also a big part in as to why they did their whole cycle to gather new data for them to use.

So they created the Keter shard. The crown achievement of theirs, it is nothing but a library like categorization of all powers, its connection to them and a thinker ability to find the best suited shards for the user for any particular situation. With the restriction of powers not really mattering and probably being something a human who gained that power had to deal with.

In truth that power would be absolutely worthless and it was only Eidolons luck that he had a convenient dead Entity lying around, the connection of the shard to the others still established and giving him all those amazing powers.

Or at least that is what I really believed for the longest time ever. Before I had access to the Smiurghs mind.

Turned out Eidolons powers were far more underwhelming than all thought. Before the cycle, the Entity would throw out many millions of Shards that were useless for the cycle and not vital enough for them to cling to them. All those Shards would be connected to a few special Shards, capable of drawing on the stored energy within them.

That was Eidolons power in a nutshell. He was never able to rival a real Entity and only had access to what Zion would consider trash. Yeah.

Now to Path to Victory.

Just like with Keter, the Entities took all their thinker powers, analyzed all the behavior patterns of all beings, their psychologies. Analyzed all possible psychics, the powers influences over them. Took their precognition powers, which are just powers that create working models of the future all with the incredible amounts of data available to them through other shards. Created all possible scenarios, trillions upon trillions of futures and ways it all could play out.

Think on Dinnah Alcots power.

And only then did they create PtV, which took all that data that was gathered through millions of other shards and shaped that shard as a way to gain the most efficient models to tell them what to do exactly.

Like with Keter, this shard would be useless on its own and was only a shortcut, a way for them to work more efficiently.

It was the most broken ability out of all of them and at the same time had one crucial weakness.

First, it sucked against powers with far too many possibilities.

I will go on a limp here and say that as Eden limited Contessas shard, she did not activate a fail save or anything but limited the processing power of the shard.

Meaning she could still model most things, but people with nearly infinite amounts of possibilities such as Eidolon, Endbringers and Zion she just lacked the processing power needed to model them effectively.

My hypothesis is in that, as Entities meet new things, power previously not observed and extensively studied they will not be able to model those people.

They did have data on all convenient and extra terrestrials forms of energies, their behavior patterns and ways to manipulate them, but nothing quite like the people of this world were using. But not this worlds arcane, holy and fell energies. All confirmed by how much time and effort my powers spent on studying them.

That confirmed that powers can learn and they can change.

Where am I going with all this?

Simple. I remembered how in the manga series Psyren the characters learned to program their telepathic and telekinetic powers for far simpler use. An example would be them putting a specific set of instructions to not really need to pay attention and have their powers do mundane stuff like clean the dishes.

While that might have been a different series with no real relevance to Worm, it did give me some ideas. Like how my mind was quite literally a super computer on a scale unprecedented before.

So who to say I could not just do an Entity and program me a Path to Victory? Not on the same scale as it was with the Entities, but to still allow my powers to passively map out all possible futures and only get exactly that which would be of interest to me.

Just a way for me to further distance myself from the power that could completely consume and forever change me, allowing me to live comfortably.

That would allow me to live out my actual live without having every second being worth an indeterminable amount of different lives and futures.

Once again, not perfect. I was still gathering all relevant data on this world and that ability would always stay a tool that could be improved upon.. Would that still not be quite incredible to do?

Some might point out that I was clinging to my mortal shell too much, that with me letting go and fully embracing the powers of the Simurgh I could do so much good in the world that my own sacrifice would not even matter..

Remember one thing though: the story started with a note telling me to have fun, which is exactly what I was planning to do. Can't do that as a cold calculating machine that cares for nothing but results.

Having learned the value of self restrain and control, does not mean my greedy little ambitions have gone completely. I'll just.. channel them properly now.

But man, being the Simurgh is not as fun as I originally imagined it to be..

From there on I did no longer just indulge in my own pleasures and went back to actually mapping out and exploring all possible scenarios and the worlds reaction to any of my actions. Additionally to that, I pretty much opened up many equivalents of virtual machines of myself and started the groundwork for my own Path to Victory.

Half my attention went towards the first and the other half became busy creating a program to create a filter that would only feed my relevant data. I will face danger? I want to know that. A point of interest of mine will be in danger? I want to know that. My actions have unforeseeable consequences down the line? I want to know that. The old gods, Burning Legion or Void Lords are doing anything at all? I want to know that.

Pretty much as simple as that. A filter and a program which would help me create a model of the future according to my desires.

Well, okay, not just as simple as that, but at its most fundamental level just that.

And another month later? I had a working prototype to work with. A program inside my mind that would work separately from my feeble human mind and do all the work I did not want to do. One that would still continue with the endless simulations, but would only feed me all relevant data.

Man, now I did not just get the cake and eat it too, now I found the goddamn golden ticket inside of the cake. One that gives me an endless, life lasting cake supply! Great me!

With that done, I once more opened my eyes and laid them on the world before me. So massive and so full of potential.. I Wanted me a big chunk of that potential down there.

My ambitions flared right up and I started to do all the needed simulations to know the best and most efficient course of action.

First thing first though: I will need a base of operation and a home.

Looking down at both Kalimdor, the many thousands of small and large islands and the Eastern Kingdom, I analyzed every single landmass of them. Analyzed them for now, for their past and for any significance they might have in the future.

In the end I determined that I could not settle on any of them without causing massive changes down the timeline. Any actions or even inaction's cause reactions and the world will do a hell lot more than just react to my presence.

Then I noticed a landmass that I did not remember being in WoW at all. A large island bordering Sormwind. Being just south west of it, far closer to Westfall than to the actual Stormwind, it was a landmass that I would estimate to be around one third of Denmark.

Thinking on it, it would be silly to compare the actual world of Azeroth to a MMO. In Warcraft you can cross the whole continent in however steps and calculate in doing so that the whole continent is the actual size of a very large city in the actual world.

But like I previously said, that would have been very silly.

So when I compared the actual Azeroth to Wow, I found many new landmasses, islands and parts of any continent being far larger and more lively than in the games.

That being said, WoW did bring some new islands, worlds and whatever with each new expansion, so there could as well be a thousand more to come.

Focusing on the island I had discovered, Balor its name, I found out that the island will come under control of the orcs during the second war and will become a wasteland by the time those savages leave for Kalimdor. As in that island will have no significance beyond a simple outpost and won't play any role in the future of Azeroth.

The only thing of notice about it is its closeness to Stormwind and the future capital of the Alliance. But beyond that? It was perfect.

Still doing my calculations, I righted myself in space and flapped my wings. With incredible speeds I started to fly right above Balor. With the concentration of my whole processing power focused on the island alone, I had a working model of it in minutes.

While a third of Denmark was nice and all, I had the feeling more would not hurt.

That in mind, I had the whole map of the island before my minds eye. All ground and everything below the sea, deeply enough till the tectonic plates and the magma beneath it. With gentle nudges and forceful breaking I started to create holes within them. Deep and small, all for the sake of the massive pressure from underneath the worlds crust to do its work and spew up as much liquid rock as I would need.

With my power giving me the best real time and simulations of what and how I should do anything, I started to break more and more of the earth crust to get as much lava as I could.

All of that I did on the side of the island that stood to the other side of Stormwind, to get the island growing away from the Alliance kingdom and not closer.

I wanted to create an island like the Hawaiian islands did, only differently. While those were created from within one Vulcan that erupted thousands and millions of times. Hardened lave first stappled itself on the Vulcan itself and grew in height, then it flew downwards and hardened, creating new landmasses.

The same process, only I would not use just one vulcan and many thousands of controlled little ones.

With my telekinesis I took direct control over every single one of them and applied the right amount of pressure to let the lava flow out in a controlled way.

Normally the lava would just be spewed out, be very hot for a while but just settle on the ground as a new layer of ground. Like the white blood cells, it was the worlds own way of dealing with and sealing its own open wounds. It was kind of fund viewing it like that.

Within hours thick layers of lava started to form on the oceans ground and go upwards with each continuous moment.

Though as it would take far too much pure lava to grow the island to the size of at least the actual Denmark, I started to do things a little bit differently. When the magma came out of the earth crust and started to solidify in the cold waters of the ocean, I took it and did some things with it that none but me could.

First, as the ocean was very deep one some places away from the shore, I took it and started to form hard, large columns out of it. With them standing wide and strong, I once more went deeply inside them and changed them. Instead of mineral rich liquid rock I made them as strong and durable as titanium. Something that was not even all that hard with the powers of the Simurgh and all by simply rearranging the molecular bond of the material to the ones of a material with just the right durability I would need.

Lava was basically Lots of Silicon and many different metals and minerals. Manually arranging them to structures I had done lots of trial and error in my simulations, till I found patterns that made the material better, more durable and far less likely to break under a lot of stress. Years of research all done in one moment and as easy as simply thinking on a problem would be to a human. Well, easy for the Simurgh and the incredible supercomputer she has for brains.

In sciences you look at a material and find natural phenomenon to study the changes it does to any material and use them to manually initiate those changed under a controlled environment. The Simurghs Telekinesis was not as powerful as to affect the world on a global scale, but it was precise enough to affect any material on an atomic level. After having experienced that I knew that it was the true power of her.

All I needed was to go on a molecular level into the tons and tons of material and manually rearrange the molecular bonds into something that fit me and my design.

Never thought it would be a sentence I would ever use..

Though it did surprise me how easy it was to do.

That done, I took the fresh lava and started to form the actual ground above the many millions of pillars it would stand on.

Would it be safe? Yes, the pillars were so numerous and incredibly durable that they would even survive the cataclysm without much problems.

As a matter of fact I will leave the underwater vulcans open to leave more and more lava come out of them. All to fill the spaces between the pillars, but to a later time and all completely on their own.

I'll just have to remember to manually close them down in one year and 3 months..

With that method I started to form the actual landmass on top of it. I let the pillars become pipes by leaving them hollow in the middle and be a direct connection to the opening within the earth crust and created a thin layer of solidified ground as the foundation for the island.

From there on the system would keep itself going, spewing more and more lava till it created a fresh 25 meter thick layer of fresh ground.

Once that was done and the landmass would come out of the sea level and expand Balor, I would let the pillars hollow pipe like structure be filled and rupture other holes in it, to let it fill the spaces between the pillars and bellow the land structure. Some careful planning and I would create many intricate under ground water currents, ones I could once more do a lot of things with.

Phew..

Was it an overtly complicated way of going about expanding your own island? Yes, but I was the Simurgh and this is how we did things from now on. I mean, I did want to make an already large island trice its size after all.

Another one of the consequences of Volcanoes is its massive outburst of CO2. Enough to cover the skies and alter the weather for a long time to come. Not underwater thought. There the emissions just settle down on the oceans floor and no disastrous catastrophes come to play. The most that I will have to expect from the future is a very large portion of sea life dying as a consequence of my actions.

Well, that is if I was not proactive enough and did not already have all the simple minded organisms beside the plants under my direct control and have them moved the fuck away from there a few weeks in advanced.

As the process was still only at its most beginning stages in real time, I only needed to not forget about it and micro manage it for the most part.

But as of now? I had other things to concentrate on.

The highest mountain on the island stood at the most distant from Stormwind. At a nice height of 3.021 meters above the sea level and was just right for what I had in mind for it.

I needed a place of residence. The way my powers worked? I could not afford anything but perfection for that and how could I not when my powers could help me design and construct pieces that would put anything I had seen in my world to shame.

Momentarily I went to the simulations.

I never was one large fan or overtly interested in things such as architecture or the histories of the world famous castles, but I did like one in particular´: Köln's Dome. That was one impressive castle with millions of different intricate details, carvings, paintings and details that the common person would never even get to see.

Though while that massive mega cathedral was built by mere humans and 750 years before my time, I was by far not as limited as them. That is if my little stunt previously did not demonstrate that enough yet.

That is while I did look at the structure as a stating point, it was not guideline or messing line to aspire to, no. Instead it was the very beginning as to what it needed to make look like a spastics child's little pet project.

If there was one city that I looked for to emulate, then it would be the White City of Lord of the Rings: Gondor.

But even as impressive as that city may be, it was still far bellow anything one with my powers could accomplish. No, to make the point clear, I was not looking for conventional architecture. Not one that would need to be first and foremost supposed to consider its practicality. The step by step that would need to be followed as for the human hands and machines to even reach so far above and not to crumble under its own weight of its ambitions.

No. To illustrate the point even further I was not looking to build a castle. I was looking at it like having millions of fine and precise hands with tools and have before me a simple and malleable stone. One which I could directly carve my master piece out of. That was also exactly what I was intending to do.

But if the Lord of the Rings did one thing right, then it was the idea of a whole city like that, to go down and enchant the whole image in its unity.

That was even before I even considered the wonders that this world made possible. Floating and flying islands and cities, structures that incorporate crystals and magic that make parts float in the air independent of any support..

But as for now I was looking for something straight and impressive but would follow the laws of physics.

So I picked a style to emulate the look of the Köln Dome and the massive scale of Gondor. Thought where the Dome had christian symbolism and gargoyles or the likes, I exchanged that all for all the ancient evils of this worlds and its massive lore and history. But most of all I incorporated images, carvings and statues of Angles and Seraphs.

Nothing too difficult. Only had to once more go deep inside of the mountains structure. It ground and ores that it had and just as before change its structure to a materials comparable to a titanium while also changing its natural color to a white stone.

Easy.

Thought as it is with white marble like material, it would very quickly get dirty with the world around it just doing its thing. Rain and nature would make sure it would show their marks and the greenly stains on it.

So in addition to changing the materials structure to suit my most practical needs, I also needed to make sure the material was hydrophobic and would not gather dirt on it and be really easy to clean.

But not just that, I could not have the material be slippery or have any negative effects to any humans health that would live on it. It was child and idiot proof.

That took me a whole second worth of real time of simulations to get right.

The thing about the Simurghs power set was that she had all the data that any Entity would have already inside of her powers. How did she create Tinker tech? She did not even really steal it of others tinkers in the simulated futures and advance it on her own. Why should she if that was all already there? It was just that the way her power was structured that she could not have direct access to it, no. Instead she did what I did as well and created millions of simulations where she studied those and learned for them observable results and had nearly infinite time to work on the data she gathered in her emulations.

This was what I did in a nutshell. Basically threw any ideas and any possibility on the wall and looked for what stuck.

Basically ask yourself: If Contessa and her Path to Victory asked her power to build her a device that would do A while also considering B and taking care of C. If she could? Then so could the Simurgh and she could probably do so better.

It was one massively round about way to do it, but I did not want to leave any detail to bite me later in the ass.

With that I was not quite done, not even half way there honestly. But I had myself a foundation.

I was hungry though. Hungry for some real action.

Looking of into the far of lands of Westfall, my power supplied me with all the data I could possibly want of it.

I saw it and I saw something that caught my eye.

Smiling, I decided that I could finish the city at a later time, something of which I had still lots to spare and that I instead should move my plans along.

"Think it is high on time to finally get myself a following." Spreading my wings, I flew of into the distance, very much looking forward to what and whom I would encounter soon enough.

AN: So that is the first chapter.

Like stated in the title, this story was written purely for fun. It is a power fantasy to the extreme, if me writing myself as the second most powerful being of a series was not clear indication enough of that. It is less of an actual story, which will no doubt be pointed out to me and more of just a what if scenario and reading it unfold before you. Not exactly stuff that you would submit to a publisher or in to your English professor. Then again, I am just posting a silly fanfiction on an internet forum. Do keep that in mind before you tear into it, will you?  
I myself had found quite a few of such stories online, the earliest I can think of being RE: Monster and I found I always enjoyed them. They are nice, brain dead crowd pleasers and I thought I myself may try to write one.

Should I continue or just bury it somewhere and pretend it never happened? Do let me know.


End file.
